Kuki's Cat
by Bit Star
Summary: A 13 fluff story in which Kuki tries to adopt a cat.


**Kuki's Cat**

**By JamesEightBitStar**

_Codename Kids Next Door is owned by Curious Pictures and is the invention __of Tom Warburton._

Story written Sunday, August 29, 2004

"La le la le la..."

Kuki Sanban merrily skipped home from her trip to the candy store one hot, sunny day, when people were busy and the world was bright and happy, with kids playing and laughing, much to the dismay of some adults in the nearby vicinity.

Suddenly, a sound caught her ear, and she stopped. Her ears perked, straining for the return. There it was again! A sound! And it sounded distinctly like... a meow.

And then something rubbed up against Kuki's leg, something cute, cuddly, and orange.

Kuki looked down, and with a gasp of overwhelming joy she reached down, and picked up the cat. "Oh, you're _sooo cute!_" She decreed, cuddling the feline.

"Meow."

"That's so _adorable!_" Right then and there, Kuki looked at him. Seeing that he had no collar, Kuki also decided that he must not have an owner, so she smiled a bright, beaming smile, and ran all the way home.

Nigel, alone in the house (the other three had gone out for ice cream) was standing there, tapping his foot, when suddenly the door swang open. He looked towards it, surprised to see Kuki so happy as he asked, in a demanding voice, "Numbuh Three, what kept you so long? You're ten seconds late!"

He was surprised when Kuki giggled and said "I've got a _surpriiiise_."

"Meow."

Kuki looked down into a mysterious bundle she was hiding in her shirt, and said "Shhh! You'll ruin the surprise!"

Nigel rolled his eyes. "All right Numbuh Three, what is it?"

Kuki looked at him, smiling. "All right... Here!" And immediately, she held out the cat to him. "Isn't he _cuuuuuuute?_"

Nigel, however, was surprised. "You brought home a _cat?_"

Kuki hugged the feline to her chest, giggling.

Nigel sighed as he told her "Numbuh Three, we can't keep it."

And then she looked at him with a hint of disappointment and said "Why not?"

"Because, well... we just can't!" Truth was he didn't exactly _know_ why, he just knew they couldn't. But he would think of something.

Or maybe he wouldn't, because Kuki was now doing the one thing he could never resist... she was making the big, wide, puppy-dog eyes.

He gazed into her eyes, and began to feel guilty. "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Yay!" Kuki declared, taking one arm off the feline in order to hug Nigel and kiss him on the cheek in thanks. His cheeks turned red as she put the kitty on the floor, then skipped off to find a toy for him to play with.

But that cat was stuck on Kuki, and followed her into her room. Once inside, it jumped into one of her piles of toys, proceeded to fight it's way to the center, and the end effect was that in it's playful frenzy, it turned a toy mountain into a toy molehill.

Kuki, of course, noticed this, and when the cat emerged carrying a small toy tiger in it's mouth, she giggled at how adorable it looked.

Then the cat dashed out of her room, still carrying the toy, and hid under the sofa.

Nigel had caught this latter act, and he and Kuki both peered underneath the sofa, where the cat was sleeping, curled around the toy.

"Awww... it thinks that's it's baby!" Kuki said sweetly.

Nigel smiled as well, then suddenly said "Hey, I've got an idea!" Swiftly he ran to his room and got some string. He tied one end around a random action figure, and came back out. Sitting down he explained "Cat's love this," and proceeded to throw the toy under the sofa while holding one end of the string. Then, slowly, he began to pull.

At first he encountered no resistance, but soon, something on the other end tugged on the toy. "He's got it," he whispered to Kuki, and was delighted to hear her giggle even as he continued tugging and the cat continued tugging back.

Finally, it was the cutest thing ever as the entire cat was pulled out from under the sofa, biting on the toy.

Kuki giggled at this, and, leaving the sofa, proceeded to reach down to pick the cat up, for the adorability was more than she could resist. But her long sleeves wiggled with motion and they became another enticing toy for the cat, and he immediately abandoned the action figure and pounced on those sleeves, biting them and then climbing them like curtains until it was upon Kuki's arm. Then it saw her hair waving, and ran up her arm and onto her shoulder to paw at it.

Nigel laughed, but only until it, completely by accident, bit Kuki's ear. Then, with a look that showed a loss of amusement, he, too, got off the sofa and reached for the cat, saying "All right, that's enough."

But the cat jumped in the opposite direction just as Nigel was reaching for it, and in a wild, reactionary attempt to reach for the cat, he ended up falling on Kuki and grasping her in an accidental hug.

Realizing this, they both blushed and giggled, but immediately he stood up and looked for the cat. Nigel was shocked to see where it was headed.

"It's heading for the Hamster generator!" He declared in a tone of upmost urgency. Sure enough, just as Nigel and Kuki took off after him, the power began to flash, and when they got there it was pandemonium as the cat chased the hamsters left and right and the hamsters ran to and fro to dodge this predator's fury.

Being careful not to step on any hamsters (though this was hard to do thanks to the state of chaos they were in) Nigel went to the far side of the room, where the puss had a lone furry critter cornered, and picked the feline up. Then he walked out of the room with equal caution, made even harder by having a struggling cat in his arms.

When he finally got to a safe point where the hamsters could no longer even _see_ the cat, he sighed with relief as Numbuh Three went in there and got everything back in proper order. When she came out, she, too, sighed. Then she bopped the cat lightly on the head and said "Naughty naughty naughty!"

"I don't think having a cat is going to work, Numbuh Three," Nigel told her.

"Yea," she agreed disappointedly, "I think you're right." She stroked the cat's head and said "We're gonna have to let you go, kitty."

"Meow?"

"No arguing!"

"Meow!"

Kuki was trying to restrain herself, knowing what had to be done, but Nigel couldn't help but notice a tear escape from her eye. So he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said "_I'll_ handle it."

With that and an affirmative nod from her, he walked to the front door and to the sidewalk, where, as he was about to put the cat down, he heard someone shout "Lawrence!"

He turned, and a little girl was running towards him. He held the cat out to her, and gleefully she took the cat from him, saying "Oh Lawrence I'm so glad to have you back!"

"Meow!" The cat said happily, snuggling to his rightful owner.

"Oh, thank you for finding my cat! He just ran off chasing a bird and I've been looking for him ever since! Thank you thank you thank you!" With that, this girl kissed Nigel on the cheek.

He blushed, and nervously replied "Glad to be of service!"

And with that, the girl left him be and skipped off merrily. He quickly retreated back into the treehouse, where upon entering, he stopped himself short of bumping into Numbuh Three, who was giving him a stern look.

"Well," he said, unnerved by her expression, "I.. found the cat's rightful owner."

"Gee, she was kinda _cuuuute_ wasn't she?" she said in an accusing tone.

"Wait Numbuh Three, it's not what it--"

And suddenly, she kissed him on the cheek, and giggled as he blushed, and fell to the floor, flustered.

And then Numbuhs Two, Four, and Five came through the door just as Numbuh Three put her arms once more around Nigel Uno. Numbuh Five smirked, and said "Come on guys, let's leave the lovebirds _alooone_." as she quickly closed the door, leaving Nigel alone to giggle away his embarrassment... and joy.

**The End**


End file.
